We Can Be Everything
by SpencerSummers
Summary: John jokingly suggests a game of Truth or Dare to cure Sherlock's boredom. When Sherlock eagerly agrees, sexual orientations are discovered and feelings are revealed. The outcome? Read to find out. JW/SH, mild slash, but not bad at all. T for safety. Oneshot.


Title: _We Can Be Everything_

Author: SpencerSummers

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild slash, nothing bad

Summary: John jokingly suggests a game of Truth or Dare to cure Sherlock's boredom. When Sherlock eagerly agrees, sexual orientations are discovered and feelings are revealed. The outcome? Read to find out.

_~~We Can Be Everything~~_

"Bored!" Sherlock shouted for the fourth time in the last hour. He was draped across the couch with his arm over his eyes.

"Sherlock." I looked up from my laptop and raised my eyebrows, though of course he didn't bother to look at me. "You have to find some way to entertain yourself when we don't have a case!" When he opened his mouth to retort, I cut him off. "_Besides _shooting holes in the walls or any experiments that involve human body parts."

"What else is there to do?"

Huh. I didn't even know he was listening to me. "Let's play a game or something."

"What did you have in mind?" He put his arm down and raised his head to look at me.

"I dunno. Monopoly, cards, Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?"

I had meant that last one as a joke, but if it entertained him…. "Sure, whatever you want."

"How do you play?"

It was hard to believe that someone, even Sherlock Holmes, had never heard of Truth or Dare. "Well, one of us chooses 'truth' or 'dare.'" He rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. I pretended not to notice. "If he chooses 'truth,' he's asked a question that must be answered truthfully. If he chooses 'dare,' he's given a dare that he must perform. Then the other one goes."

"When does it end? Who wins?"

"Well, we can keep going as long as you want, but if one of us refuses to answer a question or do a dare, he would be the loser."

"Okay, let's play."

"Really? It's more of a game for kids." I raised my eyebrows.

"So? It's an interesting opportunity to find out more about you. It could be amusing, at the very least."

"Alright, if you insist." I sat down on the floor and gestured for him to join me. He did. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…" I decided to start out small. "When was the last time you've eaten? You told me this morning, but I find myself not believing you."

He sighed. "Fine, probably...two days ago? Not important. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I had to admit I was a little afraid of his dares.

"Why can't you hold onto a woman long enough for a second date?"

My eyes widened in surprise. He sure delved right into the territory I wanted to avoid. I couldn't exactly tell him that I found myself disappointed that any woman's soft curves and smooth, tan skin weren't his sharp features and pale, porcelain-like complexion. "Because you always scare them off!" I said instead, which was not technically a lie. I could probably try a little harder to explain, though, instead of just nodding and letting them walk out.

He nodded, not seeming the least bit sorry. "Truth." He didn't even wait for me to ask.

Well, if he was skipping right into _that _topic, so would I. "Are you really asexual?"

I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw him smile a little. "No, John, I am not. I have engaged in sexual intercourse a few times, but I find they lead to emotional connections, which is what I have a problem with. I could, perhaps, see myself having_…feelings, _as you might say, for someone, but they would most likely damage my deductive skills, so I try my best to avoid them."

Wow. Sherlock Holmes, having feelings for someone…no, I couldn't see it. I wondered if he had ever experienced them. Maybe this was my chance to find out. "Truth," I told him, deciding that this was really just a game of truth, as neither of us seemed interested in daring.

"Are you really heterosexual?"

I froze. Damn, I should have known he would suspect something. "W-why would you ask that?"

"I do not believe I have to answer that. Your turn, John, answer the question."

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly.

"How can you not know? Even if you do like women, which I'm not completely positive about, the question is simply: are you attracted to men? Or have you ever found another man attractive?"

That last one I knew the answer to. Of course I had found another man attractive, even if it wasn't all men, he was sitting right in front of me. "Yes." I didn't meet his eyes.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Then the answer to my original question would be 'no.'"

I sighed loudly. "Truth or dare?" I asked him, glaring a warning with a smirk.

"Truth," he replied, seeming confident.

I didn't want to risk being tricked with a yes-or-no answer, so I made sure to ask a question that would guarantee I got the information I wanted. "What is your sexual orientation?"

"Homosexual." He seemed very nonchalant.

"Really?" I was surprised, considering The Woman and all.

"Is that a problem?" He raised his eyebrows.

"N-no, of course not. I'm just surprised…have you ever been in a relationship?" I couldn't help asking.

"Oh, nice try, Watson. It's not your turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I really wanted an answer to my question.

"Is there someone you're attracted to at the moment?"

"Why?" It's been so difficult hiding my feelings from his deductions, I really hoped they wouldn't be revealed by something as stupid as me telling him.

"John. While I have no prior knowledge of the rules to this game, I am fairly certain you are not supposed to answer a questions with another question."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, yes. Truth or dare?" I rushed through the words.

"Truth." He gave me a look that said 'why bother asking?'

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" I looked him in the eyes and held my breath.

"Does one night of sexual intercourse count?"

"Now who's answering a question with a question," I muttered, and could've sworn I saw him smile. "But no, it doesn't."

He looked thoughtful. "Then no, I have not. As I've said, it's the emotional connection that will distract me from my work and I therefore avoid."

I nodded. "Truth," I said, not bothering to wait for him to ask.

"Who are you attracted to?"

My breath hitched. I had gotten the feeling we were avoiding the _too _personal, but I guess I was wrong. It crossed my mind after a few seconds that I was actually about to tell him! How stupid can you get? Did I want to ruin the best friendship and career I'll ever have? I shook my head. "Alright, you win."

"What?" He seemed to have expected an answer.

"I said, 'you win.' I'm not going to answer the question, so I lose."

"Oh." He leaned back against the couch in defeat. "Well, why not? Why would you care if I know? Who am I going to tell?"

"Sherlock, let it go. Not gonna happen."

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"Sherlock, we're not playing anymore, I don't have to answer your questions."

"I know you don't _have _to, but I can still ask, can't I? As a friend?"

I blinked a few times in shock. I've seldom heard him refer to me as a friend. Partner, colleague, associate, flatmate, sure…but friend? Coming from him, that meant a lot. "Yeah, of course you can." I sighed. "It's a bloke, you happy?"

"Happy? About what?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "Never mind."

"Tell me who it is John, I find myself curious. You don't have regular contact with that many people, and most of them are women – Sarah, Molly, Donovan, etcetera. I can figure this out, give me a moment…."

Oh god. I had no doubt that he could figure it out. Did I want him to? No, of course not. Looking at the best case scenario – that he was attracted to me, too – it would still turn out badly. He had clearly stated that he did not want any kind of emotional relationship, which is exactly what I wanted, so I would still somehow end up rejected. I realized he was muttering his thoughts aloud.

"Let's see, I am unaware of all the people you know from the surgery, but I have never heard of a man you deemed worth mentioning, so doubtful that he works there…. I am ruling out Anderson without a thought – no matter how daft I find the women you've dated, even you have standards." I laughed. "We do spend a good amount of time with Lestrade…oh no, is it Lestrade? Because that might make me uncomfortable, I don't think I could allow you to pursue that."

I laughed even louder. "Sherlock, first of all, _if _it was Lestrade, you have absolutely no say in who I…_pursue. _Second of all, it is fortunately not Lestrade, so you need not worry."

"Well, that's good, I suppose. Though I must say that I think I do get some input. If you were dating somebody, and I told you that he or she were making me uncomfortable and I could not stand to be in the room with him or her, would you not end the relationship?"

I thought about it for a second. "Okay, you're right, I suppose I would."

He gave me a small smile. "Thank you, John. I appreciate it."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh at him appreciating something that I did not do, or express my shock to him saying 'thank you,' so I did both.

He chuckled. "You bring out the…strangest sides of me, John."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad," I told him.

He shrugged. "Me neither."

I smiled and looked him in the eyes, then couldn't help but look down and blush.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I said cautiously.

"That look you just had, what was it?"

"I dunno what you're talking about…" Lying probably made it worse.

He tilted his head and gave me a look of exhaustion. "John, please. You looked at me, then looked away and blushed, then lied about it." I held my breath. "That shows all the signs of either a schoolgirl's crush-" I let out a huff of offense. "_Or_," he continued. "...unrequited love."

That was it, then. There was nothing I could do. My heart was crushed, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, wanting to just disappear, then decided I may have a better chance if I cover my entire face. I could feel his eyes staring through my hands and had the sudden urge to just run out the door. So that's what I decided to do. I stood up and walked toward the door, noticing that his eyes hadn't moved from the spot where I had sat. I sighed and reached for the knob.

"John, wait."

I slowly turned around, refusing to look him in the eyes, so I didn't know if he was actually looking at me. I kept my eyes fixed on a point high on the wall. "What? I asked.

"You love me," he stated. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. This was clearly the wrong choice. "_You love me_," he said again with more force. I saw him stand up through my peripheral vision.

"So?"

"_So_…." He seemed to be making a big deal out of this. Not exactly what I needed.

"So?" I repeated. "Unrequited, remember? I'll, uh, go then."

"Go?" He seemed honestly confused.

"Yeah, go, as in leave. I'll move my stuff out tomorrow."

"Why would you leave?"

I finally turned toward him. He looked…scared. "Well, emotions getting in the way of your work and all that…This would be too hard, for you and for me. We can't just pretend nothing's changed."

"That's not what I was suggesting."

"Look Sherlock, I'm sorry. I know we had a good partnership and even friendship going here, and I'm sorry I had to go fall in love with you and ruin in, but there's nothing I can do. So I'll go."

"John, you didn't ruin anything! Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"See that now we can be everything!"

"Sherlock, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"John, think about it! I've always worked alone, other people always got in my way, then you come along and are somehow beneficial, in ways I even have trouble seeing sometimes. I've never had a friend, but then here you are, the best friend I think I could have. And even though I do have an emotional attachment to you it doesn't get in the way of my work, because you're part of my work, too!"

"Sherlock, I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" I felt like he was saying all these good things to let me down easy and get me to stay and help with the cases.

"I'm saying…" This was one of the very few times I'd seen Sherlock Holmes at a loss for words. I didn't have time to think about it too much, though, because then he was right in front of me and his lips were on mine and it was _perfection. _The kiss was light, tentative, him making sure this was okay. When he pulled away (but only a centimeter or so), I couldn't breathe again – but this time in a good way.

"I..I mean, you…what?"

He gave me a true smile. "John…now we can be _everything_." He laced his fingers through mine, still as graceful as ever.

"B-but you said, you know. 'No emotional attachment,' or whatever." This was too good to be true.

"Yes, when it gets in the way of my work. But John, I've already told you! You are part of my work, so it only improves it. If I got better at what I do after our friendship began, think of how much better we can be as more than that."

I dropped his hand. "Is that what this is about? Becoming a better detective?" My heart sank.

"No, no, of course not! I'm saying that normally, I would not allow myself to indulge in these emotions, despite them always being there. I'm saying that now it is _okay_ for me to love you becauseit won't affect my work, not that that's the reason I love you."

"Love me?" I tried to take a deep breath.

"Yes, John. I love you. And I would appreciate it if you did not move out, as this would be a great inconvenie-"

I didn't let him finish. He loved me back! That was all that mattered. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him flush against me before pressing my lips to his, this time with no hesitation. I felt more than heard his breath hitch before he kissed me pack with passion, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me even closer. He gently bit my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and allowing his tongue to tentatively enter my mouth. I moaned. _Of course he has to be good at this, too. _I hesitantly brushed my tongue against his, then repeated the action with more passion after it caused him to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands around to my back, gently placing them underneath my shirt, before he slowly pulled back.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Sherlock…" I whispered into his neck.

"Hmm?" He placed a gentle kiss on my head.

"We can be everything." I finally understood.

"I know." He hugged me tighter.

"We never have to need anyone else, it's always just us."

"Always," he agreed. "John, there's something I'd like to do."

"What's that?" I grinned.

"I'd like to go down and flaunt our new relationship in front of Anderson and Donovan."

I lifted my head and raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?" I laughed.

"Well," he said defensively, "They were discussing the other week of how I would never have a relationship – though in much more vulgar words – and I do enjoy proving people wrong."

I smiled. "Alright then. I would love to."

He beamed and grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him toward the door. We walked all the way there holding hands, a smile on both our faces. Finally, the wonderful life I'd spent so long trying to put together was complete. No matter what happened, we would always have enough. We would always be each other's everything.


End file.
